


His Biggest Fan

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Past Cas/Balthazar, Past Dean/Amara, Rock Star/Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's twentieth high school reunion was painful. Could someone from his past fix it, or was it too far gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this. It's angst-y but, as usual for me, has a happy ending.

 

Twenty fuckin’ years. Damn he felt old. He sat in his car and looked at his old high school and still wasn’t sure how he got talked into going to this reunion. Seeing all the cars made him sigh. There were so many SUVs and sedans. Sure was different his senior year when it was mostly old pickups and motorcycles. Dean stared across the black expanse that was the hood of the Impala. Some things didn’t change.

  
Knowing he had to get out sometime, he took the keys out of the ignition and stepped out into the hot Texas evening. As he walked towards the auditorium, a group of people stopped talking and looked up. “Dean? Dean Winchester?” One of the women asked, a smile on her face. Lisa Braeden, his senior year girlfriend.

  
“Hi, Lisa.”

  
“God, how have you been? I tried to find you on Facebook, but didn’t have any luck.” She pulled a phone out of her purse. “Will you send me a friend request?”

  
“I’m not on Facebook.” At the looks of the others, who looked vaguely familiar, Dean added, “I don’t tweet either.”

  
“At least you have an email account,” another woman said with a grin. Her stick-on nametag said Becky Rosen. Ah, the chairman of the reunion committee. He vaguely remembered her from Biology. “Go ahead and check in, Dean. The table is right through the door.”

  
“Is your…wife…attending?” Lisa asked with a pointed look towards his ring finger. Unconsciously, Dean ran his thumb over the titanium band.

  
“No.” Dean learned a long time ago to keep his answers short. He gave a brief wave and stepped through the doors into the air conditioned building. He spied the registration desk and walked over. Next to the white cloth covered table was a large placard that boasted, ‘Class of 96 Alumni Cas Novak performing tonight’. Dean smirked.

  
“Can you believe he agreed to come and perform?” Lisa must have followed him in. He hoped she wasn’t planning to hang around him all night.

  
“Cas always was a nice guy,” Dean responded.

  
“Back then, yeah, but I see stuff about him on Twitter and Facebook all the time. He’s probably not the same anymore. He looks like a player. And his divorce sure was messy.”

  
Dean turned his attention back to the man and woman behind the table. “Dean Winchester,” he informed them. He was given a nametag and checked off a list. He was saved from any further questioning from Lisa by Becky running through the doors.

  
“He’s here…he’s here,” she shouted and several women squealed. Cas Novak’s sexual orientation was well known, but women still loved to flock around him. Dean didn’t get it. Through the glass doors, Dean saw the huge tour bus pull to a stop.

  
Dean walked further into the decorated auditorium. The stage was bare, but he knew the rock star’s road crew would soon have the band’s equipment set up in no time. They were used to playing sell-out crowds. This show would be a piece of cake.There was a table in the corner with several bottles of alcohol and mixers. A cooler held beer. Dean pulled a beer out and then put it back. Tonight, he’d need something stronger. In a small plastic cup, he poured two fingers of whiskey and shot it down. He grimaced at the burn, but fixed himself another.

  
“I heard his ex caught him having an orgy in their house.”

  
“Honey, for a chance to tap that, I’d have joined right in.” This comment was followed with laughter. Dean dragged his teeth over his bottom lip and shot back the second shot. It was going to be a long night. The fight hadn’t helped Dean’s mood.

  
Cas Novak’s divorce had been plastered all over social media and televisions. There was no orgy. No one caught Cas doing anything wrong. It was just circumstances. The divorce papers said irreconcilable differences. Cas and Balthazar Roche were still friends and Zar was still Cas’ agent. Dean took another shot.

  
The curtains to the stage were being drawn shut and Dean turned his back to it. “Dean?”

  
Dean looked up. This nametag read ‘Chuck Shurley’. Dean remembered the man as being a geeky guy that used to hang out with Cas back in the day. “Hi, Chuck. Good to see you. How you been, man?”

  
“Good. I’m good. I’m writing books now.”

  
“Really? That’s cool. Anything I might have read?” Dean asked, hearing the thump and shuffle of people moving behind the curtain.

  
“I have a series called Angels Fall. I’m in negotiations to get it made into a television show.”

  
“Wow, that’s pretty awesome,” Dean said, and meant it. He’d have to remember to go buy one of them.

  
“What are you doing these days?” Chuck asked with genuine interest.

  
“I own a music store in L.A.”

  
“L.A.? You like it out there?”

  
“Not really,” Dean answered honestly. He’d like it better if…

  
“Hello, Everyone.” Becky Rosen was on stage now, holding a microphone. “Welcome Class of 1996.”

  
The attendees clapped and shouted.

  
“I just need to go over a few things before our fantastic night begins. First of all, if you haven’t registered and gotten your nametags, the table is by the entry doors. I need to thank my reunion committee…” Dean tuned her out as she listed a few of his former classmates. “…and tonight, we are so lucky to have Cas Novak here. Some of you might remember him.” A screen to the left of the stage flashed with a picture of Cas in high school. He was wearing a horrific sweater and his glasses. That was back when he was carrying about fifty extra pounds. Dean smiled. They’d been friends back then. “He looks a bit different now.” Again the screen came to life and there was Cas. This picture was taken recently. The rocker was wearing skinny jeans, a tacky Hawaiian shirt and the photographer had caught him mid-song. By the way his was holding his mouth and the microphone, Dean figured it was probably _Talking Body_.

  
“Until the show starts, please mingle and catch up with your old classmates. Tomorrow’s events will be a picnic lunch down at the park and then later, dinner at Bela’s.” Dean rolled his eyes. Bela Talbot was one of the mean girls. As a rite of passage, Dean dated her once. And only once. She’d been a bitch back then. He hoped she’d changed. “Enjoy your evening,” Becky concluded and got off the stage.

  
“You’ve just grown more handsome.” The purr from behind him, and the hand on his bicep, gave him a sense of dread and then he turned, pasting on a fake smile.

  
“Amara.” Another of the mean girls. Dean had gone out with her too. She wasn’t the same as Bela. He walked away from Bela after one date. Amara was different. It was like she was his kryptonite. They’d dated on and off throughout their junior year. Dean lost his virginity to her and that was a memory he wished he could forget.

  
The woman turned her lips into a pout at his tone. “Darling, don’t be like that.” Dean knew she was recalling their last breakup. He’d basically caught her with Benny Lafitte’s dick in her mouth. Benny had been his best friend, next to Cas. He remembered that night vividly. He was on a high from throwing the touchdown pass to win the state championship game against Woodrow Wilson High School in Dallas. Amara, one of the team’s cheerleaders, was supposed to meet him in the parking lot after the game. He’d even given her the keys to the Impala, because she’d probably beat him there. Benny’s old Chevy was parked next to his baby. As he neared the vehicles, he saw his friend leaning back against the headrest of the red truck, head thrown back, mouth open. Dean remembered grinning. Benny was getting some from somebody. He looked into the Impala and frowned because Amara should have been there by now. When he looked back up, Amara was sitting up next to Benny, wiping her mouth.

  
The bitch saw him and had the audacity to smile. She said something to Benny and Benny’s eyes flew to Dean’s. He’d jumped out of his truck, trying to button up his jeans. “Dean…she told me you two weren’t together…that y’all had broken up.”

  
Dean had kept his cool. “Yeah, we’re done. Don’t sweat it, Benny.”

  
Amara must have expected them to go at it. Fighting over her wasn’t an option. She wasn’t worth it. Knowing that, it pissed her off. She flung Dean’s keys at him and called him a long list of foul names and ranted about his sexual experience, but he just shook his head, unfazed.

  
She tried to get back with him later that summer, but Dean wasn’t that stupid. That’s when he moved on to Lisa. She was a nice girl. Fun to hang out with, but he had his future mapped out and he’d let her down gently when he got his acceptance letter from Texas A &M.

  
Bringing his mind back to the present, he realized Amara was still standing there, still touching his arm. He shrugged it off. “Amara, I doubt seriously you’ve changed since high school, so do us both a favor and stay the hell away from me.”

  
Unruffled by his hostility, she smiled and touched his ring finger. “Where is your wife, Dean? I’d love to see the woman that finally owns you.”

  
“Fuck off,” Dean snarled and turned his back on her before walking away.

  
“She’s on her third husband,” a man in a hideous yellow shirt said conversationally. Dean stopped and let his eyes drift down to the nametag. Victor Henriksen.

  
“Vic, man, you’re looking good,” Dean said with a grin. Victor was the Center and used to tease Dean about getting too close to his ass during the snap. “Third husband, huh? Figures.”

  
“Yeah…hey, tell me about your life. I followed your career in college, but then you disappeared.”

  
“I wasn’t good enough for the NFL and I knew when to cut my losses. I took my useless MBA and helped my godfather out with his garage for a few years, but got tired of grease under my nails and opened up a music store in Houston. Three years ago, I moved it to L.A.”

  
“A music store…that’s right, you played guitar.”

  
“Yeah, still do, not as much as I used to though.”

  
“Why L.A.? That’s a long way from home.”

  
“Not much to hold me in Texas anymore…”

  
Victor put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I heard about your parents. I’m sorry.”

  
“Thanks. Sammy’s out in San Francisco now, working at some fancy assed law firm…so, that’s that. What about you?”

  
“Married for twelve years now…you remember Tasha from Mr. Adler’s English class?” Dean nodded. “And we have two kids.” Victor pulled his phone out from his pocket and showed Dean the screen. Two adorable girls in black, curly pigtails smiled back at him.

  
“Cute kids. Congrats on all that. Family is important.” Dean could have kicked himself. Mentioning families made people want to ask questions.

  
“What about you? Married? Kids?”

  
“Married. No kids yet.” Dean said simply.

  
“She come with you?”

  
“No.”

  
Victor seemed to pick up on the fact that Dean didn’t want to talk about his marriage. He changed the subject. “Hey, what do you think about Novak’s rise to fame? Long way from the chubby kid with glasses. He was a friend of yours, wasn’t he?”  
“Yeah, we were friends. He’s done good. Lots of talent.” Dean glanced back at the closed curtain.

  
“Heard lots of nasty rumors about a bad divorce and lots of partying. I guess fame will do that to you.”

  
“I don’t believe everything I read,” Dean said sagely. He heard Charlie, Cas’ bass player, warming up. It wouldn’t be long now. “Let’s catch up later. I need a drink.”

  
“That’s cool. You’ll get to meet the kids tomorrow at the family picnic.” Dean nodded, hiding his pain. He’d be at the family picnic by himself. Fuck that, he’d cancel. He made his way back to the bar area and poured another shot. He’d just downed it when Becky took the stage again.

  
“Alright, I know everyone is excited, so without further ado…give it up for our classmate and Grammy Award recording artist, Cas Novak.”

  
Dean stood still as his old classmates stomped and cheered. The curtain parted and Cas’ band members were in place. Charlie on bass, Gabe on drums, Kevin keyboards…the new guy, Cain, on lead guitar…they struck up the opening cords to _Thanks for the Memories_ , a holdover from Cas’ divorce. It was a joke between Cas and Zar and was one of his more popular songs. Cas took the stage to more roars from the crowd. Dressed in jeans, a tee and his leather jacket, he looked amazing. Only Cas could get away with wearing leather in Texas in June. Dumbass.

  
Since he was standing in the shadows, Dean knew Cas couldn’t see him, but saw the performer scanning the crowd as he began to sing. Dean’s eyes were locked on the rock star. His heart felt like it was in a vice. The fight last night took center stage in his head.

  
_“I’m tired of living like this, Cas.”_

  
_“Do you think it’s what I want, Dean? God, I just feel like everyone is pulling me in different directions,” Cas yelled, his hands raking though his hair._

  
_“I’m going to be the one standing with all of our classmates…our friends…and pretending I don’t even fucking know you.” Dean had choked on that last word and Cas had tried to touch him. Dean backed away and hated causing the pain he saw in Cas’ eyes, but he couldn’t back down._

  
_“Crowley owns you, Cas. He owns you and I can’t even tell anyone we’re married. What does that say about us, Cas?”_

  
Crowley, the owner of Cas’ record label, made it very clear Cas wasn’t to let on he was married or attached. His divorce from Zar gave him a lot of flack and record sales had fallen from the rumors about orgies and drug use. It was all made up shit from asshats on social media, but Crowley was adamant. His threat to not renew Cas’ contract made both of them agree to keep their relationship quiet.

  
For three years, Dean stayed in L.A. while Cas toured. Oh, Cas was a great husband, if you overlooked the fact he couldn’t acknowledge Dean. When he wasn’t touring or in between gigs, he was home with Dean. They didn’t go out in public, and for the first year, it was nice just playing house with Cas. Cooking and lounging by the pool or watching movies in their king size bed with the dogs piled at their feet. As time passed, the strain on Dean was starting to show…both with his business and his blood pressure.

  
_“Dean, I love you. God, I love you. You know that…you have to know that…”_

  
_With tears in his eyes, Dean looked at his husband and said, “I don’t know that anymore, Cas. It’s over.”_

  
_Dean turned away from Cas’ shocked face. He’d walked off the tour bus, Cas’ band staring at him in disbelief. He knew they heard every single word. As he stepped out into the empty lot where the bus was parked for the night, he heard Charlie calling after him. He ignored it and his tires squealed as they tried for traction on the asphalt._

  
Dean had met the bus in Tucson and followed it to Texas. Since he didn’t fly, it was the perfect excuse to be with his husband. They were careful to stay away from anyone with a camera. Cas had accepted Becky’s plea to do this concert because it fell between the Dallas show and the New Orleans one.

  
After leaving Cas, Dean found a small hotel and holed up in it, refusing to answer any of the band’s calls. They were the only friends who knew he was married to the rock star. Sammy and Bobby were the only other two. He’d cried himself to sleep and now, here he was, staring up at the man he loved on the stage of their old high school.

  
Cas finished the song to loud applause. He thanked them and said how happy he was to be able to play for them. The house and stage lights dimmed until Cas was in a spotlight. He pulled up a stool and sat. Then the band started in with _Talking Body_ , a song he wrote for Dean. Cas’ deep, gravelly voice sang the lyrics dripping with erotic words. It twisted the knife in Dean’s gut. Dean saw all the women gazing adoringly up at the stage.

  
**_Bed, stay in bed_**  
**_The feeling of your skin locked in my head_**  
**_Smoke, smoke me broke_**  
**_I don't care I'm down for what you want_**

 **_Day drunk into the night_ **  
**_Wanna keep you here_ **  
**_Cause you dry my tears_ **  
**_Yeah, summer lovin' and fights_ **  
**_How it is for us_ **  
**_And it's all because_ **

**_Now if we're talking body_ **  
**_You got a perfect one_ **  
**_So put it on me_ **  
**_Swear it won't take you long_ **  
**_If you love me right_ **  
**_We fuck for life_ **  
**_On and on and on_ **

  
Dean noted Cas was using the explicit lyrics he’d originally written and not the clean ones for play on the radio. He remembered the night Cas wrote the song. They’d been drinking champagne. Cas’ fourth CD had gone platinum. The sex had been wild…biting, scratching, bruising. Afterwards, Dean had fallen asleep only to be woken a few hours later to the sound of Cas working out the music on the piano. He’d walked downstairs, the dogs trailing him. He stood at the doorway of their music room and listened to Cas humming and then singing a few lyrics, busily scribbling on blank sheet music. The song hit number one a month later.

 **_Now if we're talking body_ **  
**_You got a perfect one_ **  
**_So put it on me_ **  
**_Swear it won't take you long_ **  
**_If you love me right_ **  
**_We fuck for life_ **  
**_On and on and on_ **  
**_Love, give me love_ **  
**_Anything you want I'll give it up_ **  
**_Lips, lips I kiss_ **  
**_Bite me while I taste your fingertips_ **

**_Day drunk into the night_ **  
**_Wanna keep you here_ **  
**_Cause you dry my tears_ **  
**_Yeah, summer lovin' and fights_ **  
**_How it is for us_ **  
**_And it's all because_ **

  
Dean could hear those surrounding him singing the lyrics and it made him proud to know they’d never know Cas that way. Only him…no…not after last night.

 **_Now if we're talking body_ **  
**_You got a perfect one_ **  
**_So put it on me_ **  
**_Swear it won't take you long_ **  
**_If you love me right_ **  
**_We fuck for life_ **  
**_On and on and on_ **

**_Now if we're talking body_ **  
**_You got a perfect one_ **  
**_So put it on me_ **  
**_Swear it won't take you long_ **  
**_If you love me right_ **  
**_We fuck for life_ **  
**_On and on and on_ **

**_(Uh uh)_ **  
**_Bodies!_ **  
**_Our baby making bodies we just use for fun_ **  
**_Bodies!_ **  
**_Let's use them up 'til every little piece is gone_ **  
**_(Let's go)_ **  
**_On and on and on_ **  
**_(Let's go)_ **  
**_On and on_ **  
**_(Let's go)_ **  
**_(Oohhh)_ **

  
Even after the fight…the tears…watching Cas’ body moving sensuously on stage was a turn on. He might not be on social media sights, but you’d have to live in a cave not to hear the reactions to this song and the way Cas sang it.

  
**_Now if we're talking body_**  
**_You got a perfect one_**  
**_So put it on me_**  
**_Swear it won't take you long_**  
**_If you love me right_**  
**_We fuck for life_**  
**_On and on and on_**

 **_Now if we're talking body_ **  
**_You got a perfect one_ **  
**_So put it on me_ **  
**_Swear it won't take you long_ **  
**_If you love me right_ **  
**_We fuck for life_ **  
**_On and on and on_ **

**_Now if we're talking body_ **  
**_Put it on me_ **  
**_If you love me right_ **  
**_We fuck for life_ **  
**_On and on and on_ **

**_Now if we're talking body_ **  
**_You got a perfect one_ **  
**_So put it on me_ **  
**_Swear it won't take you long_ **  
**_If you love me right_ **  
**_We fuck for life_ **  
**_On and on and on_ **

  
As that song ended, Cas handed off his guitar to Charlie and she leaned it against one of the big amps. He walked to the front of the stage, spotlight still trained on him. “I’ve written two new songs, neither has been released yet. In fact, the first one hasn’t even been rehearsed yet, so I hope you forgive the band if they make a few mistakes. I wrote it last night for the most important person in the world to me.”

  
Dean’s eyes focused on Cas’ face. He knew with the house lights down, Cas couldn’t see the audience, so he moved forward, brushing past the women until he was in the front.

  
**_I guess this time you're really leaving_**  
**_I heard your suitcase say goodbye_**  
**_Well as my broken heart lies bleeding_**  
**_you say true love is suicide_**

 **_You say you've cried a thousand rivers_ **  
**_And now you're swimming for the shore_ **  
**_You left me drowning in my tears_ **  
**_And you won't save me anymore_ **

**_Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, boy_ **

  
Dean found that he was holding his breath. The song sounded like it was being ripped from Cas’ heart. He closed his eyes, listening intently. Did Cas think this changed anything? That a song, no matter how heart-wrenching, could put their marriage back together?

 **_I'll be there for you_ **  
**_These five words I swear to you_ **  
**_When you breathe I want to be the air for you_ **  
**_I'll be there for you_ **  
**_I'd live and I'd die for you_ **  
**_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_ **  
**_Words can't say what love can do_ **  
**_I'll be there for you_ **

**_I know you know we've had some good times_ **  
**_Now they have their own hiding place_ **  
**_Well I can promise you tomorrow_ **  
**_But I can't buy back yesterday_ **

**_And Baby you know my hands are dirty_ **  
**_But I wanted to be your valentine_ **  
**_I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby_ **  
**_When you get drunk, I'll be the wine_ **

**_I'll be there for you_ **  
**_These five words I swear to you_ **  
**_When you breathe I want to be the air for you_ **  
**_I'll be there for you_ **  
**_I'd live and I'd die for you_ **  
**_Steal the sun from the sky for you_ **  
**_Words can't say what a love can do_ **  
**_I'll be there for you_ **

  
Dean finally opened his eyes. Cain’s guitar solo was hauntingly beautiful, but Dean couldn’t even appreciate it. Cas had tears in his eyes. When he started to sing again, Dean heard his voice crack. It would take someone who knew him very well to pick up on it.

  
**_And I wasn't there when you were happy_**  
**_I wasn't there when you were down_**  
**_I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby_**  
**_I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out_**

 **_I'll be there for you_ **  
**_These five words I swear to you_ **  
**_When you breathe I want to be the air for you_ **  
**_I'll be there for you_ **  
**_I'd live and I'd die for you_ **  
**_Steal the sun from the sky for you_ **  
**_Words can't say what a love can do_ **  
**_I'll be there for you_ **

As the music died, the crowd was quiet for a few seconds and then they erupted in applause. Dean had no doubt that Cas loved him. There had never been any doubt...from the moment he’d walked into Dean’s store in Houston, looking for a new set of guitar strings. He’d recognized Dean and they agreed to drinks after Dean closed the shop. Drinks turned into dinner and suddenly it was midnight. Cas told him about his marriage to Zar, his agent. He explained that while he thought he loved Zar, he realized it was more of a good friendship. He confessed to Dean that he had already filed for a divorce and Zar was okay with it.

Dean admitted to Cas that he’d followed Cas’ career and owned all his CD’s. And he’d admitted to himself that he was attracted to the singer. Very attracted. Dean had come to terms with his sexuality while in college and while he didn’t parade around in rainbow t-shirts, he wasn’t closeted either. He was an equal opportunity dater.

It was close to three in the morning when Cas said goodbye and promised to stay in touch. They traded phone numbers. A month went by with a few lighthearted texts between them. Then one day, Dean looked up from the display of sheet music he was arranging and Cas stood there. This time, they had beer on Dean’s back deck. Cas told him the divorce was final. They slept together that night.

Six months later, they married in a small courthouse in upstate Vermont. They honeymooned in Belize, spending all their time in bed or on the private beach. When Crowley got wind of it from Zar, he’d flown to Belize and gave Cas the ultimatum. The marriage and Dean stayed a secret or Cas’ contract with Satan’s Records was over.

Dean was watching Cas as he thought about their life together. After the song ended, Cas had stepped back from the edge of the stage. Charlie and Cain were playing a rift while Cas looked over some sheet music. After another few minutes, Cas took the microphone again.

This next song…I wrote for my husband…for our anniversary. It was supposed to be a surprise.” At the buzzing from the audience, Cas held up his hand. “Not that husband.” Dean’s eyes widened. The audience quieted, suddenly aware of what Cas was saying.

“I’ve been married him for three years…almost three years. July will be our anniversary. I was going to sing it for him then, but I’ve been stupid and now, I might not get the chance.” There was more buzzing from the people around him, but Dean wasn’t paying attention. All his attention was focused on Cas. Cas strummed his guitar a few times before sitting in on the stool again and setting the instrument on the floor at his feet.

“I’ve never hidden the fact that I’m gay. Hell, I was married to another man.” Everyone laughed. “After my divorce from ‘that husband’, I married my first love. Oh, he never knew he was my first love. I met him here, back in high school.” Now, their classmates were looking around at each other and Dean took a step forward. He was almost at the edge of the spotlight. “When I found him again, I knew my life would never be the same…but I fucked up. My producer…well, with the bad publicity from my divorce… he made it clear that my love life was not to be made public in any way, shape or form. Because of my career, I made the love of my life stay in the dark. I had a reputation as a player and my producers cashed in on that. All those tweets and Facebook posts about me and all those other men…well, we had a lot of laughs about those when I was home from being on the road. Oh, and while we’re on the subject, Zar…that husband…and I had a very friendly divorce. No orgies…no drunken parties…no drugs. Sorry to disappoint, but I’m kind of boring. My idea of a good time is laying in our bed, with our dogs…we have two…and watching movies.”

“Anyway…he thinks I put my career before my love for him and he told me he was done. I guess I wasn’t good at showing him that nothing is important as he is. And if that means an end to my career…” Cas shrugged. “…fuck it. He’s supposed to be here tonight and if he decides he still wants to be with me, this song is dedicated to him. If he can’t forgive me…and I really don’t blame him…well, we’ll just sing something else.” Dean stared. He was frozen in place. Was Cas putting him and their marriage in the spotlight? Was he risking it all? He couldn’t seem to move and he watched Cas’ face fall. There was a tight smile and he stood up. “Guess that answers that.”

Cas turned his back to the audience and Dean heard Lisa behind him. “After all, that, if the guy doesn’t come forward, he’s just an asshole.” He didn’t know or care who she was talking too.

Dean took the three steps to the front of the stage. Charlie saw him first and she nudged Cas. From behind, Dean knew his husband was wiping away tears and trying to pull himself together for his fans. Cas turned and a smile broke free. He ran forward and held out his hand to pull Dean up. The crowd went wild. “In case you didn’t figure this out, this is Dean Winchester-Novak and on our marriage license, I’m Castiel Winchester-Novak.”

The stage vibrated under his feet as Gabe and Kevin started the music. Dean’s eyes were damp and he held Cas’ hand, afraid to let him go. Cas dropped the microphone to his waist and said, “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you so much, Babe. I’m sorry,” Dean said over the sound of the bass notes as Charlie joined in.

“No, I’m the one who is sorry.” Cas kissed him chastely and with twinkling eyes, he started to sing.

 **_I've been grinding so long, been trying this shit for years_ **  
**_(uh-huh) and I got nothing to show, just climbing this rope right here_ **  
**_(uh-huh) and if there's a man upstairs, he kept bringing me rain_ **  
**_(uh-huh) but I've been sending up prayers and something's changed_ **

  
**_I think I finally found my hallelujah_**  
**_I've been waiting for this moment all my life_**  
**_Now all my dreams are coming true, yeah_**  
**_I've been waiting for this moment_**

  
**_Feels good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_**  
**_Good, good, good, good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_**  
**_Good, good, good, good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_**  
**_Hallelujah, let that bass line move ya, say hey_**  
**_Pretty good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_**

  
**_I was dead in the water, nobody wanted me_**  
**_(Uh-huh) I was old news, I went cold as cold could be_**  
**_(Uh-huh) but I kept throwing on coal tryin’ make that fire burn_**  
**_(Uh-huh) sometimes you gotta get scars to get what you deserve_**  
**_(Uh-huh) I kept moving on and now I'm moving up_**  
**_(Uh-huh) damn, I'm feeling blessed with all this love_**

  
**_I think I finally found my hallelujah_ **  
**_I've been waiting for this moment all my life_ **  
**_Now all my dreams are coming true, yeah_ **  
**_I've been waiting for this moment_ **

  
**_Feels good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_ **  
**_Good, good, good, good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_ **  
**_Good, good, good, good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_ **  
**_Hallelujah, let that bass line move ya, say hey_ **  
**_Pretty good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_ **

  
**_I almost can-, cannot handle it_**  
**_I could get u-, could get used to this_**  
**_I almost can-, cannot handle it_**  
**_I could get u-, could get used to this_**

  
**_I think I finally found my…_ **

  
Cas held the note while the band sang a chorus.

  
**_(Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_**  
**_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah)_**

When Cas joined in again, he was grinning. The crowd was clapping in time to the music and Dean felt on top of the world.

  
**_Feels good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_**  
**_Good, good, good, good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_**  
**_Good, good, good, good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_**  
**_Hallelujah, let that bass line move ya, say hey_**  
**_Pretty good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_**

  
**_Good, good, good, good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_ **  
**_Good, good, good, good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_ **  
**_Good, good, good, good to be alive right about now (woo-hoo)_ **  
**_Good, good, good, good to be alive right about now (all right!)_ **

  
Dean was hauled into Cas’ arms and this kiss wasn’t nearly as chaste. When he was released to catch his breath, he had to raise his voice to be heard over the screaming crowd. “What about Crowley?”

  
“Fuck, Crowley,” Cas said, winking.

  
**One Month Later….**

  
Who knew a bunch of almost forty year olds were that into social media. YouTube videos of the concert, Cas’ speech and the new songs were playing on everyone’s phones and computers. Crowley had his royal fit, but when Cas merely raised an eyebrow and informed Crowley that two other record companies wanted the rights to his songs, the Scot shut his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, Cas Novak did not write or perform any of the songs in my story. I took liberties, but want to tell you to go check out these songs and musicians.  
> Talking Bodies performed by Tove Lo  
> Thanks for the Memories performed by Fall Out Boy  
> I'll Be There for You performed by Bon Jovi  
> Good to Be Alive performed by Andy Grammer
> 
> I don't own any of the SPN kingdom, nor the music in my story - I make no profit from this work.
> 
> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
